A Differen't Beginning
by gcdv
Summary: DBGTxIY, KagomexGoten:Kagome was betrayed? But not just by InuYasha? Who is that in the shadows and whats a Seijin? Kagome is dead... but why? Read to find out
1. Faerie Tale?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball GT...

* * *

A Differen't Beginning

Faerie Tale?

By: gcdv

* * *

If your looking and or expecting a typical beginning to the story then turn back now, if your expecting death during the battle and Kagome coming home sad, turn back now.This is not your average beginning...

* * *

Once Upon A Time...

There was a girl who was named Kagome Higurashi. She was of course your average girl. She had

school, she had homework, she had friends that couldn't stay out of her bussiness, a boy that was in 'love'

with her and wouldn't leave her alone and she had a mom a little bratty brother and her grandfather; she

could travel through time using a well that was on her familys shrine, battled demons, was a miko, a

reancarantion of one of the most powerful mikos. She was the mother of a kitsune kit named Shippo, had

a sister bond with a demon exterminator who's name was Sango, had to deal with a lecherous monk who

was called Miroku, a thick headed dog half breed named InuYasha and a undead miko that stole part of

her soul and wanted her dead so that she could have the rest of her soul, her name was Kikyo. She

traveled 500 years with her comrades, accidently shattered a jem that gave great power and now had to

collect it. Had a wolf demon that was always calling her 'his woman' and was out to destory one of the

most powerful creatures that walked the earth and was getting strogner becuase he too was collecting the

jem. Like I said she was a normal girl... now that we know our main character, lets get on with the

story...

One night Kagome and the group had stopped in a clearing to make camp for the night. They all slept

peacefully around a blazing fire, but someone else that was hidden in the shadows was about to change

all of that. The figure that was hidden by the shadows watching the group sleep. They waved their hand

in the air gracefully. Then the wind stopped and so did everything else. the blazing fire stopped as it

stood. Sparks that were suppose to drop to the ground and disappered froze in mid air. The young

kitsunes hair that was being wipped by the wind stopped in mid air also.

Kagome sat up, she had been having a nightmare about disappearing in mid air leaving her friends

forever. She could remember it cleary, she was standing in a clearing not wearing her typical uniform but

something more fancy and beautiful, she glowed golden and disappeared, it was like a T.V. being turned

off only it wasn't a T.V. but her body. Her heart had skipped a beat and thus her method of waking up.

She looked around and at first everything seemed normal, but after a coule of seconds past Kagome got a

little woried because the fire stood still and the wind that was suppose to be moving had stopped along

with everybodys forms. She stood up and picked up a rock and tossed it at the fire but to her surprise, the

moment it left her hand, it froze in mid air. Kagome started to freak out.

'What.is.going.on?' she thought being VERY worried, then the next thing she knew there was powdery

stuff that came out from the forests' brush and towards her. She inhaled it and sneezed, next thing she

knew, she was wobbling around like some drunk and fell down, her eyes all swirly and a goofy smile.

'Whats going on?' was her last thought along with a hiccup.

Then the figure that released the powder in the air stepped out of the brush, picked her up and slung her

over their shoulder and left.

Kagome was consumed by darkness only to be filled with the same nightmare that she had before she had

woken. But once again she woke up the same way she had before, her heart had skipped a beat and she

was shocked awake. She looked around and saw that she was in a room that was barren except for the

mat that she was laying on in the corner of the room. Kagome sat up and noticed that she was now in a

kimono that was tight on her and stopped half a foot above her knee. It was a shade of dark lavander that

had navy blue flower patterns that spiraled the kimono. Her obi was a matching lavander. She had her

hair up, it was separated into chunks that were rolled up and pinned to her head in a spiral, the end of the

'spiral' was sticking out. She had on very light pink/lavender lip gloss and some dark purple eye shadow.

Kagome was a little freaked, all she could remember was a shadowed figure and powder, and stillness.

She got up and left the room trying to figure where she was. Kagome started to walk down the wooden

hall trying to find a way out or atleast an explanation as to what was going on. She felt the smooth cold

wooden floor under her bare feet and saw that there was a door up ahead in front of her. She walked

towards it and opened it. Once she stepped into the room she saw that there was a hall with a very long

table. The end of the table was in shadow so you could only see the persons hands and lower arms. They

were slender and the hands had claws that were nice and manicured. Kagome didn't know what to

expect.

"Please have a seat... we have things to discuss" said a very feminane voice

"Who are you?" asked Kagome as she took a seat at the other end of the table near the door.

"I have a propasition for you"

"What type of propasition?"

"I want you to help me defeat Naraku"

"What, I can't, I'm not strong enough. If you wanted help you should have asked InuYasha. Definately not

me"

"NO! You are the strongest in that little group of yours. You just haven't been trained to control your

power. They never helped you did they?"

"Did they ever help you take care of yourself? Did they ever give you a chance to prove yourself? They

always pushed you to the side. The most they let you do was bring them food and take care of the jewel

shards. Thats all"

Kagome was speechless "What are you talking about! They cared about my welfare!"

"Really, so then you didn't care about theirs when they went into battle. Don't you find it odd that the most

that they only talk to you about is if you have the jewels shards safe and if you sense them. Didn't ever

cross your mind that they were jelous. If they could do what you can then they wouldn't have to put up

with that dog, and the whiney kit. Didn't you ever think that they never had you trained because they

thought that you would leave them to go on your own? If they were your real friends then they would

want you to be able to control your powers."

"Its not because they didn't want to, its because we couldn't just stop for days. We needed to search for

the jewel shards!"

"Really... so then how come Samgo was able to leave to go to her village? That stopped the group"

"Well, she had to it was because her Hiraikotsu was damaged! We were even more vulnarable to an

attack"

"Really... were you not vulnaravle for an attack when she wasn't there. Admit it, they didn't want to train

you, they would have been better off if you were to get trained. Your shard detecting powers you have

would be increased and helped immensly. Did Sangos repaired weapon do that? Did that visit to that

drunkerd that was Mirokus friend? Did that trip to that person Souten help you like that, all that did was

scared Shippo shitless. Admit it, they never wanted you to control your powers!"

Kagome was speechless, she just looked down towards the table with a sad expression.

'She's right! I can't believe I never saw it! I feel so stupid!'

After a couple of moments of silence the voice spoke once more

"I see that you finally recognize the truth. Now, please do you want me to help you help me?"

"Help me?"

"Yes, I will give you your soul back from that miko and give you the knowledge to control your powers"

"NO! I don't want Kikyo to die!"

"Oh hush, she has stolen so many souls including your own that she has created a new soul for herself,

she might be weak for a couple of months but she'll be fine. Now do we have an agreement?"

"What are the terms... I want to know what I'm getting into"

"Ah, I see your smarter then you seem, if I would have gotten that half breed, he would have agreed and

jumped in blindly" she finished with a small laugh

"That is true, he has made that a bad habit"

"Yes indeed. Now the terms are these. I will give you the knowledge that you need and you will help me

defeat Naraku. Now, you would be of course indebt to me, because I can always get someone else,

someone trained to help me. Now you will have to give me something in return for my 'services'. You

may never see your friends again because of their betrayel and take me and my sister with you where you

live, we want piece. You must kill one of your friends. And I mean the arragont one who almost killed

me and my sister"

Kagome was in shock, but she had to do it

"I agree with your terms, Naraku is scum that needs to be destroyed, I can't be selfish and not help kill

him because of my needs"

"Good" then the figure walked towards her. the first thing you could see of her was her feet becuse her

body was hidden by the shadow. The closer she got, the more you could see of her. The person was very

short by what she could tell so far. But when the person came out and was fully exposed. Kagome

gasped.

"What, I thought that you loved Naraku"

"I did at one point, but he had been terrorizing my sister and brothers. I too want freedom. My sister had

tried but foolishly did it at the wrong time. If she would ahve attempted to escape now instead of when

she did then she might have been successfull. But unfortunately she did not"

"But what happened to your voice? It's so differen't then from what I heard it last"

"I matured, I am not the same little girl I used to be"

"Oh, but does your sister Kagura know? I mean really Kanna... I think that she would want to help, she

has been striving for this for a long time now'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball GT...

* * *

"I would, but Naraku had all eyes on her since she tried to get help from Sesshomaru. He does not

suspect me; I always did love Naraku as my master"

"Oh, but can't Naraku sense you here with me?"

"No, incase you forgot, I can't be sensed, I'm basically a poltergeist. Remember I have no aura"

"Ok, when are we going to start?"

"Now, stand up straight, I have already collect Kikyos soul"

"Hey, where's your mirror?"

Kanna then took her mirror our of her kimono. Kagome made an 'oh' with her mouth.

"I will return your soul; I infused it with all the miko knowledge that ever existed. You will be able to

control your powers and will know how to use them"

"But how did you get the knowledge?"

"I have my ways. Now stand still" and with that said her mirror in front of her started to release a

blackened soul. Kagome gasped. But as the soul slowly made its way to Kagome. When it made contact

with Kagome it instantly turned a glowing light blue. It entered her body and her eyes glowed a light

purple and Kagome then knew knowledge about her powers that she never would have even dreamt of.

"Follow me" said Kanna as she went out of the room into the hall. Kagome follows her out into the hall

'I hope I made the right choice. But then again, they never were my friends. They never really cared about

me. I just want to go home and forget about them and get on with my life!' Kagome thought furiously, she

just couldn't believe that her 'friends' would be that way towards her after all that she helped them!

They finally reached a door and exited it. Kagome was now standing in the courtyard of Narakus castle.

Kanna then pointed to a bow and a whole bunch of arrows and a sword. She grabbed them and strapped

the arrows to her back and put the sword at her side. Then Kanna turned to her.

"I'm going to alert Naraku of your prescence. I wish you the best, when you finish, if you survive, come

get me in the room that we were talking in previously. There I will transport me and my sisters' soul,

which will be in my mirror, you will return home with us after that, well after you finish your debt to me

of course"

Kagome nodded then screamed "Kanna wait! What did you do to everything, its so still?"

"Simple time spell"

"Oh"

"But, wont the group I used to travel with me get worried and start to look for me?"

"Don't worry, they will see everything that has trespassed between us"

"Huh?"

But Kanna walked away. Kagome, seeing that she wasn't going to get any answers, moved her way

towards the center of the courtyard. She was ready to defeat the evil that is Naraku.

Some where in the castle Kanna was walking slowly to Narakus room. She entered a room on her left.

And there he was.

"Master Naraku, the young miko is here waiting for you to battle her" said Kanna in her usual low

monotone tone while holding her mirror. She had matured, but she made sure Naraku ad no idea of it.

"Good work Kanna, I better not keep her waiting, that would be rude" replied Naraku. He then walked

out of the room. The moment he did Kanna glared at him and did something with her hand so that the time

freezing spell tha she had cast before she took Kagome away from the campsite.

**Back at the Campsite**

Thump...

"OWWWWWW!" screamed a young kit as a rock pelted him in the head. But of course this woke

everyone up. They all sat up and looked around. They noticed Kagome was still asleep, but she was

tossing and turning. Shippo noticed this and tried to nudge her shoulder to attempt to wake her up but

noticed that she was translucent, like a ghost. He wasn't the only one who noticed. They all crowded

around her sleeping bad and watched her translucent figure toss and turn. They all had looks that said '

What is going on'.

"Kagome?" said InuYasha hoping to get her to wake up

But no response, then she woke up with a start.

**Back at the Castle**

Kagome was in the center of the dirt courtyard. A couple of feet away from her was the most despicable

being that ever existed. They were currently at a glaring contest, trying to see who would bust in flames

first. But that wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Miko, what brings you here?" asked Naraku with a smirk on his face

"I'm here to destroy you" said Kagome in a voice that resembled Sesshomaru

"Well then, we should begin shouldn't we?" he replied and they both lunged at each other, swords out

and ready to rip each other apart.

**Back at the Campsite**

Everybody saw her shot up and start to look around, then she started to panic. They all watched as she

picked up a rock that was like herself translucent and toss it stood still in mid air.

Every body looked at each other in shock, and then they looked at Shippo who was holding the rock that

Apparently was the same one that had pelted Shippo.

**Back at the Castle**

Kagome and Naraku were clashing swords and were sweating and glaring at each other with a promise

of murder. They stopped and at the same time and then to fight with their fists and so forth. They were

using all of the hatred that they had in their hearts for each other, every ounce of energy.

"Naraku, how does it feel knowing these are your last moments in life?"

"I don't know, I'm not in that situation. Try asking your self that question!" they both said straining their

voices because of the fighting

"I don't think so, I make it a habit to not be killed, especially by a worthless scum bag like you!"

"So, how is it that you are able to fight me like this when last I saw you you could barely hold your own

against a low level demon!"

"I bet you would like to know, but, I'm not going to give you the pleasure"

Then they both stopped and were standing about 20 meters apart. They were evenly matched, but

Kagome was going to purify him to hell. She notched one of her arrows and let it fly, unfortunately he

dodged. Next she notched 3 arrows at once and let them fly, one went to the right, one to the left, one

straight towards his chest. Kagome had plans for him, but would he figure them out?

**Back at the Campsite**

Miroku, spoke up

"I do believe this is what happened while where asleep, its like a recording of what happened, which is

why she is translucent"

"So you mean this is what happened to Kagome..."

"SOMETHING HAPPENED TO KAGOME! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Shippo and InuYasha

screamed

"InuYasha, we can't go anywhere until we find out where she went, which means we have to wait for this

to play out and lead us to Kagome" said Sango

They all watched as Kagome looked around and then... FIUSH all of this powder came from the forest.

They all turned to see where it came from but quickly turned their attention back to Kagome as she was

acting like a drunkard.

"Whats wrong with her?" asked Shippo

She hicupped and fell to the ground still hiccupping and one of her arms was twitching slightly.

"I think that they drugged her with something that was in that powder" said Sango as she stared at

Kagome

Then a translucent shadowed figure came from out of the brush, they couldn't really tell who it was. The

figure came up to Kagome, who had on a goofy grin and swirly eyes, and slung her over her shoulder.

Sango quickly got in her demon exterminating outfit and followed with Kilala who was transformed.

Miroku followed with Shippo on his shoulder followed by InuYasha.

When they reached a castle, they all gasped as they could feel the demonic aura. it was Narakus castle,

they all quickly followed the figure and Kagome into the castle and stopped as the person shut the door

and you could hear people moving around, then the figure exited the room leaving Kagome in the room by

herself.

"I wonder why Naraku hasn't sensed us?" asked Sango

"He must be out looking for more demons to absorb" responded InuYasha and everyone nodded

They all heard a gasp from inside and they rushed in. They were shocked when they saw Kagome laying

on a mat in a very beautiful kimono and hair style, it was their turn to gasp.

"Wow, she looks beautiful" said Shippo, and everyone nodded in agreement


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball GT...

* * *

She got up and walked right through, literally, her 'companions'. They quickly followed her into

another room. They listened carefully to the conversation that she was having, they were

infuriated that someone would tell her that they never cared about her, but they couldn't do

anything about it, because, well, everything that the person was saying was true. It did seem that

way...

Then they heard something that they couldn't believe, she had agreed to kill InuYasha. But what

they didn't know was that they both knew that he was going to die anyways, he promised to go

with Kikyo to hell after the battle. So neither of them had a problem with it. Then they heard a

blood curdling scream.

**Back at the Castle**

The arrows that she shot glowed furiously, blinding Naraku. She quickly ran behind him and took

one ofher hair pins that held one of the spirals in her hair and and infused it with her miko energy,

then she stabbed him in the soft spot behind the ear. Naraku's human half died instantly, but his

demon side was slowly dieng, being purified painfully slow.

"I win" was the last thing that Naraku heard as he receded to hell, for all eternity

She then rememered her deal with Kanna, she quickly grabbed the sword that she had tossed and

her bow, then she rolled her hair back up with the pin that she had taken out. Then, all of the

sudden, she saw purple lights from far away make there way from the distance. They got closer

and closer and they rammed themselves in her body.

'The Shikon Jewel...' she thought and quickly ran back to the room were she promised to meet

Kanna, as she ran, you could see a pruple/pink circle glow on her chest.

As she entered the castle once more through a differen't door then the one that she came out of, the

group came out of the one that she came of and saw a pile of ashes being blown away by the wind,

the sun just cracking over the horizon. Then they saw a door close at the other end of the

courtyard. They quickly made a dash it.

Kagome made it to the room about 10 minutes before the group that was tailing her of course, she

didn't know that though. She entered the room and saw Kanna and Kagura standing there with

smiles on their faces.

"Thank You" they both sad in inuson

"It was nothing" said Kagome playfully, she then finally got a good look at herself, the worst that

she had was a huge gash going across her collar bone, and her kimono was slightly singed here

and there.

"But it was, you did what no one else could" said Kanna and Kagura nodded. Kanna then put her

mirror on the table and their bodys disapperead and their souls went into the mirror. When they

entered the mirror, every soul that was held in it as released, to return to their rightful owner.

Kagome walked over to the mirror and picked it up and put in her obi. All of the sudden she

collapsed, the group appeared as she lay there motionless.

**In Kagome's Mind**

In her mind Kagome was having a very important experience. She was talking with Midoriko...

"What am I doing here? I need to return home" said Kagome to herself

"You are here so I can transform you to your true form" said a figure that all of the sudden

appeared behind her... which made her jump of course.

She whipped around and stared at her...

"Mi-Midoriko?"

"Yes"

"What did you mean by transform me? Im human"

"Oh no, you really aren't"

"What am I then... a demon?"

"No, that would be to dangerous, you might purify yourself silly" said Midoriko in a playfull

voice

"Ok... then what am I?"

"One of the few left of a lost race..."

"A lost race?"

"Yes, you are not a human. By some horrible mistake your sole was not born in the right place.

But instead of killing you and finidng someone else, the Gods turned you into a human so you

could complete your mission with the jewel. You will be turned into a Seijin"

"A what?"

"Don't worry, I will send you to a place where there are others, well similar to you, the last of,

that will help you train"

"Ok, but why do I need traiing, there aren't any demons in my time?"

"Maybe yes or maybe not, but there are other threats that will be after the jewels power will

attract breings from differen't galaxies all over the universe"

"Oh, but wont my family be worried when I never come home?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll still be in the same dimension"

"But I thought you said that was from somewhere else?"

"Yes but where you are from along with it's brother planet. Only some where able to escape to

earth"

"Oh, so I'm from a differen't planet, ok"

"Good, now hold still" with that said, Midoriko put her hands together like she was praying and

started to chant someting very softly. The next thing she knew, she had grown a mokey tail that

faded in and out into from chocolate and black at random places.

"Umm... why do I have a tail?"

"Because everyone in that race had one, but you might want to cut it of before the next new moon"

"Why?" asked Kagome, eyeing her curiously

"Trust me"

"Ummm, ok"

**Out of Kagome's Mind**

Kagome woke up and then started to disappear. It was her dream. It was happening, she just hoped

that InuYasha would go to hell with InuYasha so that she would not be in debt and so that they

would be happy.

In a glittter on light, she was gone, to where, she did not know.

As they watched her leave, they all couldn't stop it, they knew that this wasn't where she belonged,

she belonged in her time, but they just wanted one last hug, or at least one last word... goodbye

was everyone thoughts.

**Elsewhere**

Kagome reappeared in mid air, feets in the air. She looked around and started to panick as she

fell. She fell and fell and fell and BOOM, she landed. She was in a huge cloud of dirt and dust.

Once it cleared Kagome started to sit up and rub her butt.

"The Hell? Where am I? Oh yeah, the mirror!"

She then reached in her obi and took out the mirror. She placed on the ground, facing the sky. It

started to glow a very bright silver, out came two souls. They hovered for a couple of minutes and

then they materialized into the bodys of Kagura and Kanna.

"Thank You" sobbed Kagura and gave her a hug

"Yes thank you" said Kagura in a normal voice, which made Kagura stair at her.

"I matured, but I couldn't let anyone know because it might have gotten back to Naraku" said

Kanna

Kagura nodded. Kagome then cleared her throat

"Ok guys, we need to make camp, I'm not going anywhere until I get some rest" she said with a

giggle at the end. In their eyes was shock and then they soften and went to get fire wood, while

Kagome went to get some water from a nearby stream.

Kagome was walking in the forest. Up ahead she could see a clearing with a stream. She then got

her bucket that she had at her side and started to pick up some water and managed to catch some

fish as well. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching her in the brush. Shock filled the black

eyes of the person.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own or YYH IY

Kagome returned to find Kagura and a fire that was blazing.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a tail?" said Kagura

"I didn't, Midoriko transformed me into "true form"...ummm... I forget what right now but its not a demon, she said that otherwise I would purify myself out of existance" said Kagome as she passed them the cooked fish that she had stuck on a stick.

She nodded

"Well, guys, I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired" said Kagome

"Well, go ahead. We'll watch out for anything while you are sleeping" said Kanna

"Thanks" she replied and dropped dead like a rock and was soon snoring, which made the other two laugh. The savior of the world was snoring like an idiot

But what they didn't expect was that she would sleep for two days! Oh well, she deserved some rest. On the second night that Kagome slept she started to sweat real bad. And the other girls noticed.

"Kanna, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Kagura

"I don't know, but lets keep and eye on her" responded Kagura

They nodded, and got closer to her, they kneeled next to her and then it happened.

Kagome shot her eyes open and her eye coloring that was ones brown turned into red and the center of her turned with. So her eyes looked like a bulls eye. Thye gasped. She started to grow, and grow and grow and she got hairier an hairier and hairier. She and turned into a giant monkey! the other two girls gasped in surprise. She started going crazy and stomping every where! This continued for the rest of the night, it was about 15 minutes to sunrise and she was still going at the clearing, but they could see that she was tiring out. Then she got smaller and smaller and smaller until she was back to her normal form. The only thing that covered her was the top of her kimono and the bottom of it. The rest had been torn off. Then she woke up.

"Uhh, what happened?" she asked groggily

"Well, Miss Kagome. You uhhh, turned into uhhhh, well..."

"Spit it out Kagua, I have a headache"

"Well, you turned into a giant monkey."

Kagome blinked and then started to laugh and then she just... passed out. Then two figures stepped into the clearing looking at the area damage and the girls tail with shock in there eyes...

**A Couple of Hours Before**

In a house that was in a huge clearing that was partially sorounded by woods but to the side you could see part of the city, miles away; but the rest was forests. A boy that had black hair that stood up on one side like spikes and just a little bit on the other came in. He was fairly tall and was wearing navy blue pants and a white collared shirt came in the house.

He burst in the house and looked around, he needed to find his father fast.

"DAD! DAD! Where are you!" screamed the boy name Gohan

"Whats wrong Gohan?" replied a man who was wearing a yellow/ mustard pants, navy shoes, teal shirt and white belt

"Well, you're not going to believe this but... I saw this girl by the stream and-" he started

"YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!" screamed the man who was named Goku with closed eyes and a grin on his face

"NO! Dad, I don't like her! I don't even know her!" he said with an angry flush and a scowl on his face

Goku started to laugh and calmed down. Then Gohan cleared his throat

"AS I WAS SAYING! The girl had a tail" he finished calmy

"A tail, you don't think?"

Gohan crossed his arms "mmmm hum. Thats just what I was thinking"

Goku nodded "So its possible that theres another one that survived. Hmmm, we'll have to wait and see if we can sense any type of high energy around here" he finished and Gohan nodded.

Later that night everyone was sleeping peacefully, that is until you could hear Roaring and they could feel violent rumbling. Everyone in the house shot awake and ran into the living room. There was Gohan and Goten and Goku and ChiChi and they were all in their pajamas. they all looked around at each other.

"Is it and Earth Quake?" asked Goten in a shaky voice because of all the shaking

"But this isn't an area where Earth Quakes happen?" said a frantic ChiChi

Gohan and Goku looked at each other, this did not go unnoticed by Gohans teenage brother and mother

"Whats going on you guys?" said Goten as the shaking stopped and it was morning. Goku and Gohan quickly left and took to the skys. Goten was about to follow but ChiChi stopped him

"Oh no you don't! We don't know what caused that and your staying right here where I can see you!" screamed ChiChi while grabbing his arm.

Goku and Gohan were flying through the skys silently. They weren't sure if what they would find would be what they thought it was. They felt happy that there were more Saiyans but at the same time, it was a new moon, maybe a different type of saiyans, and they must have turned into the big monkey, meaning innocent people could have been hurt or killed. When they landed they saw something that they never thought that they would ever see. In front of them there was what they thought was a pure blooded Saiyan, that was female.

But then they noticed the girls tail, it was two colors. They also noticed two girls that were near her. They were _glaring_ at them. One girl had her hair, short, black, in a high ponytail with a feather in it with two Jade beads. She was in a pink/magenta kimono with flower patterns on it. The other girl had white hair and empty brown/black/grey/eyes. She was also wearing a white kimono and at each side of her hair she had two white flowers in it. They were somewhere to the side. They were both bare foot, and they looked pissed.

They got a look at the girl that was laying unconsciounce on the floor. She had on a lavander torn kimono, the part that was covering her top looked like the top part of a strapless bathing suit and the bottom was a very torn, very short skirt. She had eye shadow and was also barefoot.

They stepped near her to get a better look at the girl. The two girls started to growl very dangerously.

"Who are you?" growled the taller one

"What do you want?" accompanied the shorter one in white

"We are not here to harm you. Its just that, we think that that girl maybe something... rather someone very powerful that is very powerful. We think that she is one o the remaining of the Saiyans" spoke Goku putting his hands in front of him trying to get across that he wasn't trying to harm them.

"Prove it" said the taller girl

"Well, she had a tail doesn't she?"

"Yes"

"Well, Saiyans have tails and on full moons they transforn and loose control. As she did I am sure"

"To bad it was a new moon, but, since we don't know whats going on, we'll believe you. But how are you going to help her?" asked the shorter one

"Well, maybe I can train her. And we'll also get her tail removed like me and my sons. That will stop her from transforming on full moons, or in her case new moon. My name is Goku"

"My name is Kagura" said the taller one

"My name is Kanna. Who is that?" said the shorter one in white with a little proctectiveness on her voice.

"My name is Gohan, this is my father" said the boy standing to the man that was identified as Goku while pointing to him.

They nodded. Then Goku came up to Kagome and picked her up. He told them that they were going to take her to their home and check her for injuries. They were about to go ahead and walk before they saw Kagura pull out the feather that was in her hair and transformed it into a giant feather. Kanna and Kagura jumped on and where in the skys waiting for them to go ahead and walk.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other

"Guess that means that we can fly" said Goku to his son. By the time they got back, ChiChi and Goten had changed into their regular clothes. ChiChi was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow hem and had a long skirt that went down to her knees, it was periwinkle. She had on a apron that was sorta' teal colore. Her hair was held bak in two yellow clips.

Goten was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a purple shirt under it. The collar (not formal collared shirt) could be seen just above the white shirt and the hem could be seen at the bottom. He was wearing light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair was spiked in one direction. Goten and ChiChi watched as Goku and Gohan come back with a girl that was barely dressed in her 'kimono' followed by two other girls that were dressed completely, unlike the girl. ChiChi ran over to Goku who had the girl in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I do nto own IY or DBGT

"Oh My! What happened!" she screamed while looking at the girl

Then Goku grabbed her tail and showed it to her.

"This happened" he said, ChiChi gasped.

"But, but, but..." she couldn't even finish her statement

"Im going to take her to the guest room" he said as Gohan went to change. But Goten followed his dad

Goku laid the girl down on the bed. All he could do was stare. He never would have thought that this day could happen. He never thought that there were any of his kind left out there. But his thoughts were interrupted.

"Dad?" asked Goten as he slowly entered the room. Goku turned around

"Yeah Goten? Whats wrong?" he replied

"Well, I just wanted to kow whats going on?"

"I think that shes a Saiyan, see her tail. She must have transformed last night" he said, Goten nodded.

He started to walk forward to see her when Goku walked towards him towards the door

"Watch her will ya. I don't want her to freak out if she wakes up here. Tell me if she looks like her condition gets bad come tell me. Thanks" he said and walked out.

When Goten finally reached the front of the bed and grabbed a chair so that he could see her better and take care of her better

After about five minutes Goten saw that she started to stirr. She opened her eyes and they were blank. She sat up and her top like fell so that it showed alot of cleavage, but it didn't show anything to bad. Kagome looked down and blushed along with Goten. She quickly pulled it back and started to laugh nervously with Goten.

"Where am I?" she asked while still giggling

"Um, we found you in the woods, umm my dad will explain everything" he said still laughing.

Then again, it started to slip down again, and she quickly pulled it back up. This deepened their blush and there laughing

"You know, I'm going to go get my mom and dad" he said his laughing stopped

Kagome nodded and hugged her knees to her chest trying to cover up as much as possible

Goten walked out of the room and looked for his dad. He found him in the kitchen, and of course he was pigging out. He walked up to him and a little wide eyed with traces of the blush still present. Goku looked confused at him with noodles hanging out his mouth.

"Umm, she's awake, you should go explain to her what's going on" he said and quickly walked to his mother who was on the stove.

He quietly said to his mother "Umm, mom, I think that you should give her a shirt and maybe some pants or something" and he turned and left to go to his room.

Goku, being the goof that he was still didn't get it. But Chi-Chi was almost... dare I say it... smirking at her son, she had seen the blush

"Oh of course" she said and hurried out to give her some of her old clothes that she had, she could never throw them out.

'Can you say GRAND CHILDREN!' she thought to herself while doing her mental happy dance. She got out what she wore during the world martial arts tournament before she ahd married Goku. It consisted of a blue shirt with a red hem that was a 'dress' but looked like a very long shirt that was cut off at the sides with red pants and big white socks weights and pink boots and red wrists band, her tail coming out from behind the waist (For better picture go to: http/ She went into the room and looked at the girl. She smiled

"Hello, here wear these, your friends said that they would be back in a little while. Something ahout adjusting" Chi-Chi said

Chi-Chi stayed in the room as she changed. They were both girls and all. After she got dressed Kagome looked at her strangely.

"Trust me, you are going to be working out that body of yours. And I appologize in advance. By the way my name is Chi-Chi" she said and left the room.

Kagome blinked " My name is Kagome" then exited the room and turned towards her

"What do you mean your sorry in advance? And what do you mean i'm going to be working out alot?" she asked curiosly.

Goku walked up behind her and started to grin, Kagome could feel his yes on her.

And there he was with his eyes closed grinning

"Oh Chi-Chi, why's you ruin the surprise like that. Besides why do you have to scare her like that, its not going to be that bad" he said. Kagome was scared now

"What are you going to do?"

"Hey, I remeber when Chi-Chi wore in that at the tournament," then he leaned down and whispered to her

"But I hope it can with stand more fighting then she ever did because thats whats going to happen-"

BANG

I frying pan hit him in the back of the head with an angry Chi-Chi at the other end. Kagome, knew those eyes, those were the eyes that she used to give InuYasha and Miroku. She knew all hell was about to break loose.

"I'll wait outside" and she ran out of the house

When she was outside, about 2 seconds later two boys came out, one was the guy who was ther when she woke up and the other looked like it must be his brother. He was dressed in a uniform for Orange Star. Brown Pants and Vest with White collared shirt. Goten looked at him.

"Gohan, you're really going to help out for that summer school thing?" said Goten

"Yeah, well, it keeps me busy, bye" and with that he flew off

Then you could hear BANGS BOOMS THWAPS and well you get the idea

Then Goten and Kagome finally noticed each other and started to blush. They turned away from each other. But Kagome didn't feel like she should hide from him. She turned her head with a slight blush.

"My names Kagome" she said

"Im Goten, sorry about what happened to your clothes, they looked real nice too" he said then realized what he had said

"I mean, if it were still there!" he quickly corrected himself which made Kagome giggle at his 'mistake'.

"Its ok, I know what you meant. So whats your name?" she said with a giggle

"My name is Goten"

"Umm, do you know what, I think your dad, meant when he said that she... and I quote "Besides why do you have to scare her like that, its not going to be that bad"?" asked Kagome as she sat down on the ground

"Well, you'll understand when he explains everything to you"

"Explain what?"

"Kagome, do you know what you are?"

"Are you talking about what Midoriko told me?"

"Who?"

"Well... and she said that I was I "Seijin", and thats what happened"

Goten looked surprised. He never would have thought that a girl like her, who looked so normal, with one exception, would go through somehing like that


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own IY DBGT

br> "Wow, then I guess we were wrong. Maybe Vegeta knows what that is? Well, you have a tail like a Saiyan, a Saiyan is... and that's basically the story. Now I don't know what you are thought, but I'm sure that my friend Vegeta knows"

Kagome looked confused

"Yeah, but don't worry, my dad killed Freeza and all those other guys that have tried to destroy the Earth and what not"

"Ok"

"Hang on, I got to go save my dad and tell my dad to call Vegeta. See if she knows" then he ran to the door

Once he reached it he opened it only to have dust and smoke come out. He started to get ready to jump in; he looked like someone looks like when they are getting ready to jump into a already spinning jump rope. He jumped in and in about 10 minutes the dirt and dust and smoke stopped pouring out of the door.

Kagome started to get bored, so she sat down and just stared into space thinking about what happened.

A figure was flying full speed towards the house, but she was to caught up to notice anything. The man that was flying towards them landed, wearing a brown jean jacket and black pants and black boots. When he landed the three people in the house came out and they all started to wonder if there was something wrong with the girl.

Goten decided to talk

"Umm, Kagome, are you ok?" he asked

She opened her eyes and stood up and saw the looks on their faces

"What?" she said as if there was nothing wrong and shrugged it off.

Everyone sweat-dropped at her response

The man who was indeed the Vegeta that Goten was talking about walked over to the man who earlier introduced himself as Goku.

"Are you sure that's her?" he asked in his rough voice, unbelieving that that girl was a Seijin

"Yeah, you see her tail" Goku responded while pointing to her tail.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, a Seijin, probably the last one too.

He walked towards the girl and looked at her in the face

"Do you know what you are?" he asked

"Well, up to two days ago I thought I was human but then Midoriko went into my brain and started to talk right," everyone was well a little worried for her sanity "then she said that I was a Seijin, whatever that is, and then I grew a tail and that really freaked me out. But weirder stuff had happened to me so, I'll live with it" she finished of in a nonchalant manner

Once again everyone was all like 'okkkkkaaaayyyyyy'

"Well you are a Seijin. Did they explain what that was?" he asked and she nodded

"Well, the planet of the Sayins had a sister planet that was pretty close to it. On the planet of the Sayins, the strongest fighting gender was the men, women could not transform. But with the Seijins it was the opposite"

Kagome shrugged "ok"

"Well, now that you know you must be trained so you wont accidentally kill yourself" he said

"Ok, umm but first can someone tell me were I am?"

Goku told her that they were in West city.

"Man, that's miles away from Tokyo!"

"You live in Tokyo?" asked Goten

"Yeah"

"How did you end up here?"

"I don't know, ask Midoriko, she was the one who sent me here" she said as she shrugged

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh well, she's the reason that the all of this happened"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own IY or DBGT

After introductions were made they decided, much to Kagomes displeasure to train her.

She spent about a year training. But she had finished her official training about a week ago.

Kagura and Kanna decided to go live on their own, they said that they observed enough to know how things would work in this _new_ world. They also said that they didn't want to get in the way of Kagome, she did save them and they felt that they needed to do all they could for her, but even though Kagome insisted that they wouldn't be getting in the way, they still left.

Kagome was now going to be 18 and she wanted to get home before then so that she could celebrate her birthday with her family.

She was wearing a baggy white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. Today was the day she went home. As she stood outside of Gokus house, were she had been residing in for the past year.

"Hey, I promise you that I'll come back to visit you one day! And if you need anything here's my number," she then handed them a piece of paper

"Bye!" she said and waved everybody goodbye as she flew off

Everyone in the Z gang had grown to really like her.

"Things sure wont be the same now that she's gone" said Goten

"Amen to that, things sure will change" replied Gohan

Then Chi-Chi came outside

"That Kagome, such a nice girl, I'll miss her. So polite too"

"Yeah" said Goku in agreement

"She kept things interesting, there was never a dull moment"

"You can say that again" said Gohan to his father

As Kagome was flying home she thought about her family

_'Mother, brother, and grandfather your probably worried, you probably think I'm dead'_ she thought sadly and a single tear trickled dow her face

She flew for about an hour more before she reached Tokyo.

She landed in front of her familys shrine. She burst in to tears, she was finally home. Kagome ran up the stairs and because of the speed, her tears got blown off.

She burst into the house and stared at the person that was standing in front of her, then they passed out

"...GRANDPA!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him

"What is going on in here?" said a woman in the other room as she walked into the entrance space

"Momma!" said Kagome and went to give her a hug, but before she even reaced her she passed out too

"Oh my God! What is going on!" said Kagome with some aggrivation

Then behind her she heard a tiny scream and a thump

When she turned around she saw her little brother on the ground, the same as the other members of her family.

"Ok, you got to be kiddn' me. This is getting ridiculious..." Kagome said with a look on her face that said that this really _was_ ridiculious

After she pulled them all into the living room, she went up to her room to change her clothes, but was shocked to find that her room was painted white. All was white, excluding the brown carpeted rug. There was no bed, no desk, nothing.

_'What is going on? I'm gone for a year and I don't exist all of the sudden?'_ she asked herself

_'Oh, thats it, I don't exist anymore. They have forgotten about me, I guess I would pass out too if a total stranger walked into my house and acted like they were related' _

Kagome didn't know how right she was, then she heard a thump behind her

"Kagome?" asked a small meeked voice behind her

She turned her head slwly to see who it was, it was her little brother

"I missed you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own IY DBGT

_'he does remember me. He really does. Maybe something else is going on besides my existence'_ she thought

"Why did you leave!" her brother cried in desperation inbetween sobs while fat tears ran down his face like the great gushing waters that flow through Niagra Falls.  
"It wasn't my choice, please believe me" Kagome repliedto her little brother in a quiet voice.

She was just broken at knowing that her little brother thought that she left on purpose, she would never do that.

'I can't believ he thinks I would just up and leave so suddenly like that' she thought while looking at her tired brother.

She wasn't lying, she would never betray the ones she loved. Never would she, it wouldbe so out of character.

"What do you mean? What do you mean it wasn't your choice? How can it not be your choice, it had to be! Unless someone held you hostage then there shouldn't be any reason for you to leave us!" he retorted in a mix of anger and sadness.

"I might as well have been, I didn't have a choice. I needed to stay back and learn about certain things. I would rather explain everything when everybody else comes back around so I wont have to say it a million times. Please, just believe that not coming or even calling was the worst experience of my life. Everyday that went by it felt like someone was killing me a thousand times over..." she said, then her voice faded away. Her brother could only stare

"Yeah, well try thinking that your hero died, or try thinking that the person you admire and love the most is never coming back. When you feel something like that, you want to die, but death never comes to you. When feel that, you can talk to me about how horrible things felt, about how things wrenched out your heart.  
Kagome stared at her little brother.

"My you have grown, i don't mean in age or physical sphysic.I mean in mind, what happened to my little brother that used to think InuYasha was their hero?" she asked him curiously

"He died when you never came back. When you never came back I realized that InuYasha was just there, someone different, someone that was stronger then me. But when you left I realized that he was never going to be here once your quest was over. Once you returned, he would be gone. I knew I was wrong when I acknowledged that he would only be there momentarily, you would be here forever. No matter what; but then you disappeared. Everyone wanted to believe that you died, but I refused to. I refused to believe that you left, its not you. You know what that would do to all the people that you know. You know what damage that could do. You understood that mom could end up going sick worrying over you as well as grandpa. You knew, but they all thought you died. That's when I knew that they didn't love you, if they did they would have kept hope. Their as fake as your friends. When we released you 'death' to the public not one came to your 'funeral', not when came to visit you. They still had the nerve to ask me how I was taking it if they saw me on the street. They are truly ignorant people thinking that just because I'm 12 that I don't know how things work... But, I do know how you are so I have to assume that there must have been a very legit ament reason for your disappearance, just don't do it again, its not a good habit to develop." He finished off with a slight smirk and went to hug his hero, the one he didn't she was until he lost he  
_'I guess its true, you don't know how much you care for someone until you lose them'_ he thought in bliss as he wasin his sisters arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own: IY DBGT

She looked down at her brother

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, when you never came back, we thought you had died we had to stage you death" her brother said clearing off the tears from his face.

"WHAT!" she asked very freaked out

"Well, you never came back. We needed an explanation so, you know aunt Yumi? Well we told her what happened and, well you know she's a detective and she staged you death. At first when we told her she didn't believe us and tried to get us in an Asylum, but we finally convinced her. We told her that was the reason why you also became "mysteriously" ill. So she set everything up a plane crash, you were on you way to a doctor and the plane crashed over the ocean; you were going to China.

"So your body was 'never found.' Maybe you should call her. When we left her she was very upset. But then again, she had to stage your death because your real 'death' was not going to be believed. She hasn't been to work in a month, she's taking an extended leave of absence. Mom and Grandpa were never the same."

"Wow, I didn't think that you guys would go as far as staging my death did think you guys would do something to cover. I thought you guys would say that I went to visit a relative or something... I didn't think that you would go that far. Im so sorry for putting you guys through all of that. I never meant for you guys to have to do that..."

It had been about a week since Kagome left. Everyone missed her very much, but there was someone who missed her tragically even more. But, they did not know why, they just did.

Goten was sitting on the couch of the house in the field, his home. His mother was busy, as usual, in the kitchen.

_'She always seems to be doing something'_ he thought to himself

_'I wonder what Kagome's doing, I hope she's ok'_ he thought with a distressed look on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, Chi-Chi was watching him, out of the corner of her eyes. She could see his distraught look perfectly.

_'Time to set plan "Get some more Grandchildren a.k.a. G.S.M.G.C. into action. Now to plant the seeds of question...'_ she thought mischievously with a evil glint in her eye that carried a smirk. Too bad he son Goten hadn't noticed it, his mom was up to no good with _his_ life.

She walked up behind him and the couch. In her hand was a dish and kitchen rag, she had on as usual her yellow apron and hair clips. She started talking and drying the dish in her hand. As she talked, there was a "You know what" look on her face. .

"You know, my father was a very wise man" she said to her son

"_Was?_ Mom, he hasn't died" he replied

"I'll repeat myself, my father _was_ a very wise man," at this comment, he gave and exasperating sigh

"Ok mom"

"Well, you know, he told me something when I was a little girl. There was someone that I truly cared about. But when they left me, I was very upset. Then my dad came up to me and told me that, if I cared about them, then I should go after them, and he said that I would truly be happy then."

"Did it work?"

"I married him didn't I?" she said

Then Goten broke out in laughter

"Wow, does dad know that story?"

"No, but that's just a thought, someone had left you," she said plainly, then walked away while Goten sat there with a confused look on his face.

Back in the kitchen Chi-Chi looked at her son

_'Face one complete, now, to work on face to,'_ then Chi-Chi put down the dish on the drying rack, went down the hole and disappeared into one of the rooms. She saw a picture on the dresser and went out of the room and into Gotens room, she hid it under his pillow and left.

Night came, he went and laid down on the bed. When his head hit the pillow, he felt something stiff. He reached under the pillow and got out the picture, it was a picture of Kagome at the beach. There she was, spiking a volleyball, she was wearing a purple bikini and sunglasses, her hair up in a high ponytail. Behind her you could see the water and some sand. All he could do was stair at it, thinking about how much he missed her and how beautiful she was, it was that natural beauty, none of that fakeness that was in the girls in the city where he went to school, where he spent most of his time. She never applied any type of make up, she was just beautiful.

The next thing he knew, he had been staring at the picture for hours, now it was about 1 am in he morning, Chi-Chi, wanting her plan to go through woke up when she noticed his room light on. She looked in through ajar space between the door and the frame.

_'He's just looking at it, now I'm a hundred percent sure that he loves her at the very least has a intense like for her,'_ she thought this as she looked towards her son who had a glazed look in his face, he was mystified b the portrait.

The last thoughts that went through his mind was _'Why?'_

Then he drifted into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own: IY DBGT

About an hour passed before Kagome's mother and grandfather woke up from their shock. They were in the living room when they were about to have possibly one of the most difficult and most uncomfortable conversations of their lives. Kagome's mother and grandfather were sitting on the couch while Kagome and Sota were sitting on the La-Z-Boy chair, him sitting on her leg. "What did you want to talk to me about mom?" Kagome asked very unknowingly. Kagome's mom and grandfather looked at each other awkwardly.

"Kagome, we don't know how to tell you this," her mother began. "I can tell her. Kagome, you can't live here anymore. You left our lives and its to difficult for you to come back, and if anybody sees you questions will be raised and your secret will be found out. We can't afford that." Her Grandfather said with no remorse.

"In my old age I can't have you ruining my last moments. I love you dearly, but you just can't be here anymore. Your eighteen now, you can live by yourself. We'll give you some money to get you started and help you out to a point but you have to leave." Kagome's mom decided now to add her own thoughts.

"Kagome, I, at first, was totally against this idea. But one day, me and your grandfather had a talk after we talked to my sister about your death. If were ever to come back you couldn't stay, and you had to change your appearance. We can't handle it. You worried us half to death when you went through the well, you crossed the line leaving like that..."

"But, but, but, I had to stay, I found out something crazy, btu important about me, im not human!" At this they all widen their eyes, especially her little brother. "I'm not human, I'm a Seijin. Years ago, there were to distant planets. One was the planets of the Saiyan. The other, its sister planet, the planet of the Seijins. Both planets had beings who had fight in their blood. On the Saiyan planet, the men and women were very strong as they were on the planet of the Seijins. But the men on the Saiyan Planet could become even stronger then the women. Once they got to a certain point of strength they transformed. They transformed into something called a Super Saiyan, then after that there were many levels of strength, but the women did not have that ability. But on the planet of the Seijins, my planet, the women were the ones that transformed instead of the men so _they_ were dominant.

"Then, one night, while I was in the past, something happened. Time froze and I got the chance to get the ability to defeat Naraku, so I took it, but I had to come back and kill InuYasha. I took the opportunity, knowing that InuYasha was going to go to hell with Kikyo anyways. So then one of Narakus incarnations gave me the abilities that a well trained miko would have. I defeated Naraku and was sent back to the future along with two of Naraku's incarnation that just wanted to live a free life. But before I did, I was spoke to by Midoriko, the most powerful miko. She told me that I was born on the wrong planet. Yes, I was supposed to have the jewel, but somehow I was mis born I guess. Where I was going the jewel was not needed and not a threat, but because of the jewel I was born back here, and the reason that I was born into the family of this very shrine very much near the place were the tragedy happened.

But once I got back to the future I passed out. But what I didn't do was listen to Midoriko. Apparently, Saiyan and Seijins both transform. Saiyan transform into their ape form on full moons; we Seijins transform on new moons, but only if we have our tail still on us. But I didn't listen and I left it on. Then these Saiyan, the last of them came to see what all the roccus was, they live in the meadows I guess you could call it and brought me back to their house. Once I woke up I found out exactly what I was. I was the last of the Seijins. That's were I was!"

"That doesn't make it any better! Now you'll probably attract even more trouble! You can't stay, we're deeply sorry, but you can't..." Kagome's grandfather said to her. That's when Sota decided to make himself known. "Well, you know something, you can't stop me from being with her!" He shouted at his 'guardians.' He didn't care, most of the time he could swear that he loved Kagome more then them! "Sota, we can't stop you, She is your sister... but please don't, we don't want you getting involved with her..." Her mom pleaded. "Your right, you can't stop me..." He finished.

"Kagome, we don't want you to contact us. If we ever need to communicate we'll call you. Now please go upstairs and start packing. We already have an apartment rented out in the event that you were to come back. You'll move in by the weekend. We'll call your aunt right now and get you a new identity. After your done packing you're going to the hair salon and getting a new hairstyle and your dying your hair brown. Now go and pack, I have to go call your aunt." With that, Kagome's mom and grandfather got up and went into the kitchen towards the phone leaving Kagome and her beloved brother in the living room. Kagome and Sota both got up and continued upstairs to pack, her brother of course helping her very lovingly. Kagome always thought that the relationship between her and her brother was unusually a nice one. Normal brother and sister are usually at each other throats but not them... Right now She appreciated that more then anything.

They reached her room and started to pack essentials... Her clothes, some shoes, some notebook, and started dismantle her bed. "Thank You Sota," She thanked him. "No problem, I don't know what's wrong with them, but I'll always be on your side..." He responded with a faint smile.

Now everything was in boxes that her mom had waiting for her to use... isn't that comforting? She had her covers and pillows in a separate box and her mattress bear on the floor, She wasn't taking her desk, just clothes. In total there was 5 boxes, notebooks, clothes, shoes, and sheets, that was it. She heard a knock on the door, it was obviously her mother or grandfather, She opened the door, it was her grandfather. He seemed so much colder towards her now. "Kagome, or should I say Meigami Kionati. We just got off the phone with your aunt, here is the paper work on your life, were your from, all that information. Now get going, we have the car ready and everything. Once we drop off your stuff your going to the hair salon and doing what Ms. Higurashi instructed you to do." After he coldly said that to him he threw some papers on the mattress and left. He even spoke to her as if that woman downstairs was not her mother. That will never change no matter how much they want it to. They share blood and nothing in the world can change that. Kagome, or Meigami, 'oomfed' herself onto the very low matters, along with her brother. The papers where very much like a standard profile.

Name: Meigami Kionati

DOB: January 4, 1988

Status: Orphan

That's all She needed. All She needed to know. Basically, her own had disowned her... But of course, they kept her illnesses, I guess they still wanted her to have to explain the 'mysterious diseases' that her grandfather had made her have. This was the last straw, She was not happy with _these_ people. They hurt her deeply. Sota had not seen the paper yet so he didn't know what was on that paper that had upset her. He took the paper after She laid it down and picked up three boxes, stacked up one on top of each other, and started to load them to the car. She was on the stairs when he picked it up, he knew instantly why She was upset and She had every right... He grabbed two boxes as well and headed behind her towards the car. This was the one Saturday he would never forget...ever. He was intending on spending the rest of the day at least with her.

Her mother didn't get a pitying look from him. Not even a look of sympathy and definitely not one of empathy. Kagome's mom was working her way down the stares but Kagome didn't wait for her at the car like she was supposed to. She just left, She already knew where the apartment was and had the keys already. She didn't need her 'mother' or should she say Mrs. Higurashi. She had her brother and That's all She needed at that point. She was driving off when She saw her mom not even bothering to wave her hand for her to stop, She just had an annoyed look and walked up the stairs. That woman was no longer her mother.

Meigami continued to drive down the street, her brother in the passengers seat. She was gonna stop by the salon first. They arrived near main street, Meigami parked in front of the Salon. She stepped out along with her brother and went inside. Once inside she went up to the counter and asked for a chair. After a while of waiting Meigami got a chair and told them that she wanted her hair cut down to about her shoulders and to dye it all brown. This process took about three hours.

After she finished she said her goodbyes to the very welcoming ladies. Sota and Meigami got back in the red car and headed towards the apartment. They arrived, parked the car and headed upstairs. "It seems like I can't escape stairs." Meigami said playfully to her brother noting that her apartment was on the top floor of the building with 20 floors. "Yeah I guess so, but hey, at least you got elevator huh?" He replied just as playfully. "I guess your right..." She ended the conversation. They stepped in and went up to the top floor in the elevator. The elevator did not have your typical music. It was very rhythm and blues. Meigami recognized it as SOS by Rihanna. They couldn't help but dance stupidly. The elevator dinged indicating that they had reached the top floor. But, of course, her place was the one all the way down the hall. All she could think was how her mother must despise her now. It was obvious that she didn't even try to stop the plan to evict her, she was a horrible actress. But she didn't care, all she needed was her brother, That's all She needed, she would be fine as long as he was by her side. They reached her door, put the key in the key hole and turned it. The door creaked open, they went in slowly as if there was something ominous inside.

Once in, they noticed that everything was quiet dusty, Apparently, her mother lied. Obviously, she had this apartment rented out for a lot longer then she said. Sota and Meigami looked around, it was a normal apartment. When you first stepped in you saw the kitchen against the far wall to the left and to your right there was a living room. Then there was a hall that was near the kitchen and went in further into the apartment. At the end of the hall there was a room that was Apparently the bathroom. Then there was one room on the left side and a hall closet to the rooms left. On the other side, there were two rooms. So it was in total a three room apartment. 'Not bad, at least She did this when she still had a heart.' Meigami thought about her- Mrs. Higurashi. To them she was just an orphan, nothing more. Everything in the apartment was very bleak and grey do to the curtains being closed. She went up to the curtains and opened them, in doing so a cloud of dust it self right in her face. Which of course caused a sneezing and wheezing attack. Which in turn caused her brother to laugh uncontrollably. This aggravate Meigami. But She waited to release her anger, into laughter, she waited.

"Oh shut up Sota... now can you help me and take that tarp of the couch while I go look to see if the kitchen has an automatic dishwasher...Gosh!" Meigami said to her brother imitating Napoleon Dynamite very well, eyes and all, which made him laugh very hard. "Your crazy Ka- Meigami." He replied correcting himself. Meigami was 'looking' for the dishwasher when her little brother was taking the tarp off of the couch that the apartment landlord provided. But, in turn, he himself was engulfed in dust which gave him an even worse reaction then his sister.

"Ha! That's what you get! You know its wrong to laugh at other peoples misfortunes. But only if its you doing the laughing..." Meigami giggled after she finished her statement to Sota. "Oh shut up, lets look at the rest of the apartment...gosh." Sota said trying to do his impersonation of Napoleon Dynamite. "It okay Sota, you still have a long way to go, practice makes perfect." She said to him referring to his sorry impersonation of Mr. Dynamite. "Can we just go look!" Sota said mad that his sister was getting the better of him.

They then went into the hall, opened the closet and saw it was small. It was adorned with shelves for possibly bathroom rugs, sheets, and towels. The room next to it, the only room on that side of the hall seemed to be the obvious master room. It was a pretty descent sized room with its own personal bathroom. Oh that was her room definitely. After not getting the bathroom first after training all those time she was definitely going to get the room with its own personal bathroom. Oh yes! "Looks like Im going to need a bigger bed for this room, ooo, a king sized one!" Meigami said with happiness, her brother just rolled his eyes. SMACK! He got hit in the back of the head by, you can guess who. "What was that for? I didn't do nothing!" He protested. "You were being disrespectful!" She retorted. "Oh whatever!" That was the end of that argument.

The room had on big window. The window stuck out so it was like a seat also that was towards the outside. She just adored this room, nothing was gonna stop her from getting this room all to herself! She finally noticed the huge closet that had sliding wooden doors. This made her even happier. They looked at the other rooms, they were plain. They both had normal sized closets and one window. They were just _really_ plain. "Hey Sota, wanna help me go get the boxes from downstairs in the car?" She asked her brother, the most special person in her life right now. "Sure, I sure don't want to go back home now..." He responded. This caused Meigami to have a distraught look. "Sota, don't start to dislike mom because of me. She had her reasons for doing this. Besides if you do, all it will do is give her another reason to dislike me okay?"

"Okay Meigami, I wont love her, but I will respect her..." He responded to his role model

"That's all I ask for..."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own: IY and DBGT

br 

They then went back to the elevator, and once again they started to dance very stupidly to the music. But it seems as if the music changes every time someone rides in it. Now it was playing Snoop Dogg's Drop it likes it hot. It was just hilarious how they were dancing to it, they just couldn't, but it didn't matter because they were just having fun. They got to the bottom and got some boxes, Sota got the boxes with the sheets and clothes, Kagome go the one with books, random stuff, and the one with the shoes. They went all they way back to the apartment and dropped off the boxes, danced like morons and went to the car. Sota got the beds frame while Meigami got the mattress. She looked proudly at there almost thirteen year old brother, he sure grew strong in the past year. Once they arrived at the elevator the song had changed, now it was Kanye West's The New Workout Plan. They set down the frames and mattress up against the wall of the elevator. Then they started dancing stupidly. _"B-E-N-T-L-E-Y, Ye aint know you betta ask somebody!"_ They just kept dancing. Ding, the doors opened and revealed a very serious young woman and boy with a frame and mattress. It was as if they hadn't move since they stepped in.

They went back inside and into the master bedroom, leaving the boxes in the living room entrance. They assembled the bed, even though for some reason they had a horrible time trying to figure out. But eventually they got it. All the rooms were a pale white. "Hey Sota, what color do u think I should paint me room?" She asked her brother while looking at her room. There was no light, no bulb, there was not a bulb in the house. The most of a convenience that she had was running water at that point. The closet of the room was open showing it full of clothes. The beds headboard was against the middle of the wall on the right. The sheets were a dark cranberry along with the pillow bags. There was a white comforter under it. The sheets and comforter where folded near the head board in front of the pillows so it looked was if there were cranberry sheets and then a strip of a white comforter. The head board was simple, just plain brown wood. She looked at her room with pleasure. 'It will have to do till I find a job... ugghhh, where am I gonna work? Man, if Im gonna get a job I'm gonna need to get a newspaper first. I don't even have enough money for that! Isn't this a simply 'mashing' start!' Sota looked at his sister noticing that she was thinking about something that made her upset due to her face expression.

The weeks went by and her mother had been giving her money but she said that she was going to cut her off at the end of the week. She had been going to job interviews like crazy but because of al the illnesses that showed up on her record they told her that she was just to much of a liability. Now Meigami was walking down the street in a black skirt, black stockings, black and white striped shirt(the stripes being very small of course) and some sporty dress Mary-Jane's. This was her last shot at an interview. She was interviewing at a art design company, a secretary of course, she didn't think she had real talent at that, yeah right! The company helped design logos and advertisements. She really needed this job. But something told her that her luck might change soon enough. Lord knew she needed a change in that certain area. She arrived in front of a building, a huge one by the way. She stepped in and saw receptionist in the middle of the grey lobby behind her desk. She walked up to the 'clerk lady.'

"Excuse me, Im here for the secretary job interview. Can you please tell me where I should go?" Meigami asked very timidly. "Oh yes, just go up the elevator to the 15th floor and go down the hall to your right, the interview waiting room is on the 6th door to your left. Good luck sweetie!" The clerk told her as she started towards the elevator, Meigami flashing a very happy smile towards her direction. She entered the elevator and missed the music from the one in her apartment building. It was a very... quiet. She noticed that there was no button for the thirteenth floor. While she rode she started to think. 'Maybe I wont get the job. I mean, it must be an important employee if there wall the way up on the 15th floor. I'm not gonna get the job! I need this job! I can't loose it!' Ding, the elevator went off after a couple of seconds of ascending, indicating that she had reached the desired floor, floor 15. The metallic doors opened and she stepped outside into the hall. Ding, the doors closed behind her. She stood there for a second, trying to remember what the clerk had told her in the lobby. 'Okay, so first it's the 15 floors then what did she say about a hallway and doors? Uh... Something about the right and the number six...' She thought very thoughtfully because she had forgotten what the woman had said.

"Oh yeah now I remember, Hallway to the right, sixth door to the left...good..." Meigami said in a low whisper as she began to walk to the waiting room, the sixth door down. She opened the door and saw an attractive brown haired girl that looked clueless. There was a man at the desk, obviously the one in charge. Next to the girl were two men dressed for the interview, one at each side. She was clueless to the fact that they were all swooning over her. 'I guess its not just blondes...' Meigami thought. This made her regret, just a little bit though, getting her hair dyed brown.

Meigami walked up to the counter where she told the man who she was and what she was there for. He nodded and told her to take a seat. She took a seat on the opposite side of the room on one of the chairs. She watched as all the men tried to 'pick her up,' but of course, she was clueless. 'So I guess Im a shoe in for the job considering my competition.' Meigami thought.

"Ms. Kionati? They will see you know, please step inside." The man behind the desk told her as he motioned towards the door a few feet away.

She obliged and stepped inside leaving the sorry guys to there little hunt for a female. Once inside she noticed the room was grey, there was not a man, but a woman, behind the desk. She was wearing a grey business suit and had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. She looked straight at her. "Hello Ms., sorry I didn't get your name." Meigami said, starting off on a bad foot. "Yes, my name is Ms. Leana Jaiti. You are here for the interview yes?" She said to Meigami as she set her hard, cold, strict, blue eyes on her; this which of course made her even more nervous at this particular interview then any other interview she'd gone to, which was...a lot.

"Yes ma'am." Meigami responded a bit nervous.

"So, you want the job?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So what makes you think I'll even consider you for the position?"

"I'm hoping that you could pick me for what I can do."

"What do you have, qualities, that you can bring to the position?"

"Well," Meigami began, "I'm a fast learner. I can commit and I I'm sure I can find my way around the office. Im good at solving problems and am practical. I like to keep things simple...but not always..." She finished.

"So what can you bring to this corporation?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Bad things have happened to me and I really need a job and this is my last shot... But I want to try and work my ass off to earn my keep..." Meigami said.

"But of all the places, why here?" Ms. Jaiti asked her. Not being touched by her plea/story.

"Well, I've always wanted a career in business and I always liked to draw... I suppose..."

"How much do you know about our corporation?"

"Well, I know that you guys work in making advertising logos and making animated commercials. Pretty much like a animating commercial, or advertising, corporation."

Ms. Jaiti stopped and looked at her... and looked and looked some more, Meigami shrinking under her hard blue eyes sending her a death stare.

"What's so interesting to you about our corporation? Im sure that next week there would be more job ads in the paper..?"

"Well, I can't really wait that much, and well I guess, I like art somewhat and I would like to pursue something in that area. I just want to have a job that isn't so hectic, you know?"

But Ms. Jaiti didn't answer... instead, she gave another question. "What can we provide for you that's better then anything else you've had?"

"Well," Meigami began," something stable, something that will support me. Something that I truly enjoy and don't do because I _have_ to..." She finished. Ms. Jaiti just stared at her, and continued to stare, almost identically like before. "We'll get back to you, thank you for coming. Please tell the receptionist to bring in the next candidate." Meigami stood up, bowed and left the room.

Once she was out she told the man behind the desk to bring in the next person, the brown haired girl into the room. Meigami left the dull grey room and walked back down the hall and towards the elevator. As she was walking by, she thought that she was passing way too many doors. She re-counted to make sure that it was just her imagination. She counted. 'Oh my Gosh! I went into the wrong room! What did I just interview for!' She thought. She went back to the sixth door, the one that she was supposed to go in and saw a whole bunch high school girls popping gum, sprinkled with a bit of adults. She left the room again and rushed down stairs to the lobby. For a second she thought of asking the lady behind the front lobby's desk what the interview in the _eighth_ room was. But then that would bring up too many questions and eventually lead to the truth and she would look completely stupid, idiotic, and incompetent and it would probably get to the interviewer and she would lose the job automatically. Meigami would just have to wait until they called her telling her wether or not she got the job or not... all she could do is wait. ' Well, they better call before the end of next week because that is the end of my mom's money helping me out... though if she hadn't of kicked me out, that probably would have helped a lot too...' Meigami left the huge building's golden lobby and headed towards the bus stop a couple of blocks away.

She got to the stop just in time. She sat down and waited till the bus arrived at the stop nearest to her apartment. Oh how she wished she could just fly, she really needed all the money she could get, and in reality that bus fair could really help her out. But she knew better then that, that would bring on even _more_ unnecessary problems, too many question... ugghhh. She couldn't even think about it. Well, she stood up as the bus came to a halt at her stop. She still had to walk five blocks to get to her apartment. But she could do it. She didn't really have a choice in it actually, she didn't have a car, and she was most certainly not going to get a bike, oh no! She walked and to the apartment, went all they way to the top floor, via stairs mind you, the elevator was being repaired and renovated. She walked up those twenty floors.

But when she got to the top she was only out of slight breath, no sweating no collapsing. Just a laps in her breathing pattern. Meigami walked down the hall and got to her apartment in the building, went in and turned on the lights. 'At least I was able to get some light bulbs,' she thought as she walked over to open the blinds in the living room. Once she did that she went to her room and kicked of those damnable shoes and got changed into a pink beater and hunter green capris that had a string at the end to them tighter around the leg. She tied her hair into a high messy bun, some brown hairs falling out of the hair tie. She walked to the living room and laid down on the couch the landlord had provided. She had in her hand a book in her hand. It was a novel by Mary Higgins Clark, All around the Town. She had gotten the book to make up for the fact that she had no T.V. She needed to do something with her time...

About a week passed and Meigami was getting anxious. She needed to know wether or not she got the job, and most importantly, what job it was that she got! She was wearing what she wore when she changed into when she had come home from her last interview. she was wearing ankle socks also. BRING! The phone rang, she rushed to it, she picked up, it was Ms. Jaiti, her hard voice asking if Meigami was there.

"Yes, this is her, Ms. Jaiti."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own IY DGBT

br 

"Ms. Kionati. I have to tell you something before I tell you wether or not you got the job. When you came into my office, you came ill prepared. You had no resume, the only thing you pretty much told me was your little sob story. The next time you have an interview I suggest you have a better presentation then the one you had at the last interview..."

"Im sorry Ms. Jaiti, you are right, I did a horrible job. Thank You for listening to me though and giving me a chance, thank you, good b-"

"I am not finish talking and I do not appreciate that you interrupted me like that. I was going to tell you that you got the job. I was impressed by your honesty. Most people would have made up some bullshit and looked like fools. I am also very positive that you are a hard worker, especially if you have gone to as many job interviews as you said. Now, please understand that I could have gone with a professional on this. Do not be late on Monday, you are to report to my office promptly at 7:20. Good bye..." Ms Jaiti finished waiting for her to reply, but got no reply in question so she hung up. Meigami just stood there, not believing what she had heard. But then a thought came to her like a sword to the chest. 'Did she say she could have gotten a professional, Oh My Gosh! What have I gotten myself into!' The days passed and Meigami was already getting up on Monday morning, 6:00 am. She was already dressed and was on her way to the kitchen, Meigami only had a couple of plates and cups. But of course, she had to be ghetto at breakfast, she got out a disposable red cup and put her cereal in it, then put in the milk and got a spoon and started eating. She finished around 6:23 and was out the door, in black casual pants and a red colored shirt, not tucked in by the way. She walked out of the door and rushed down to the bus stop, the bus got there around 6:40 and she was running a bit late. She was almost running, or fast walking, she looked at her watch... 6:35, the bus would be there any minute and she still needed to cove 2 blocks, she wasn't going to make it, and sure enough, she saw the bus rounding the corner...

"Ah screw you..." she said very plainly as she saw the bus disappear once the light turned green.

Then a thought struck her, she looked around, no one to the left, no one to the right, no one to the back of her, no one in front of her. She jumped up high, but didn't come down, she was flying, she had to be careful, she aint want no one to see her, she flew high, high, high, so that she looked like a bird. She then flew towards the building, now, she would get there early. She would arrive in five minutes if she transformed, but she decided against it, no need to risk it even more, being seen. She got there at about 6:50, she was going at a very slow pace, she knew she was going to be early so she went slow and steady, what would uncle Geta say if he found out someone had seen her. But then Aunt B would probably set him straight, oh she couldn't resist her, she always said that it was time that a girl came and set all those guys straight. She arrived and went to the lobby, Margarete, the receptionist as she found out to be her name, told her that Ms. Jaiti's office was on the top floor, the last door on the right.

"Thanks Maggie!" Meigami said as she walked towards the elevator. "Oh, no problem sweety!" 'Maggie' said back. Ding, the elevator door opened. She went to the top floor and went to the _right_ door this time. She stepped in and saw no one.

"Hello, is anyone is here?" Meigami asked

"Yes, Im right here." Ms. Jaiti said. She was hidden from view by the chairs back rest. She was wearing a baby blue skirt suite, they matched her eyes perfectly. "Well, it seems that you can make a good first impression, being half an hour early. I do have to say that I am very impressed, follow me."Ms. Jaiti said as she stepped out of the room. They went towards the elevator and went 5 floors down. The doors opened and they stepped out, they stepped into a large open space full of desks and ricers, drawing desks to be precise people were all scattered. There was an open desks on a riser, The one next to it was filled by the same brown haired, brown eyed girl from the waiting room. Eperantly, there were was more then one position open.

"You will be here all day, on that empty desk next to Ms. Valese Leoan. At the beginning of every week, when you arrive, you will find your assignment on you'r desk. It is due ready to deliver by the end of the week, depending on how good your work is, thats your extra in your weekly pay. Now, your assignment is on your desk, I will come and check on you and Ms. Leoan some time later in the day, your lunch is at 11:30 and you are to be back here by 1, at the latest. Good Luck on your first day." Ms. Jaiti fnished and walked back to the elevator. Meigami walked up to the thrid riser and sat down at her desk.

"Hey, my name is Meigami, yours Valese, right?" Meigami said to the brown haired clueless girl in the desk next to hers. "Oh, my name _is_ Valese. Where have I seen you before? Hang on let me think..." Valese went bacl to her work wth a thoughtful looke on her face. 'Wow, she is really thinking about this.

Meigami looked down and saw an envelope, she opened it, it read:

An advertising for a channel logo, an American channel, TNT.  
That was it, that was all it said. Now Meigami thought about it and the obvious thing to do was to do something relating to dynamite. She looked over at Valese's paper, it had a very well drawn piece of dynamit on it with a red background that blended back to white at the corners. 'Wow, shes really good.' Meigami thought as she looked back down at her paper. 'So I interviewed for an artist advertisement position. And I made it...hmm, how am I going to explain my horrible pictures? Maybe they wont be so bad, but I guess I shouldn't hold my own breath, or make anyone hold there's...' She finished thinking. She started to think about using the colors and do an undertone of the shape. She got to work. Lunch came and she turned to Valese,

"Hey Valese, do you want to go get something for lunch?" Meigami asked. "Uh sure why not? Lets go to that Chinese store down the street. You can get a four-piece chicken for $2.50." Valese replied.

"Are you serious, that's perfect, cause I do not got no spare cash... least not till pay day at the end of the week. Lets go." With that they got up and went towards the elevator. They went down stairs. Before they left the lobby, "hold on Valese, be back," Meigami said to her co-worker and rushed to the desk.

"Hey Maggie, want anything to eat from the Chinese store?"

"No thank you, I'm swamped, besides if Ms. Jaiti finds out I left, I'll be trashed for sure... but thank  
you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go, don't leave your friend waiting for to long. Go!"

"Okay, bye, have fun doing whatever it is you do..." Meigami said and finished with a slight laugh

"Ha-ha-ha, go get your food before I call security..." Maggie said with a bit of a pout.

"Whatever, bye," and she went back to Valese.  
Both girls went to the story and got some wings, and some breaded jumbo shrimp, but Meigami got an egg roll for Maggie, even though her punk ass is to proud to admit she was hungry, just make an excuse for it. It was now around 12:00 pm and Meigami told Valese that they should go over to Meigamis house, considering Valese's was _all_ the way across town. "Hang on Valese, I got to stop by the office again, give this to Maggie, I know her butt's hungry." Once they got to the lobby they found Maggie slightly asleep, but definitely out of it. She left the egg roll on the counter. "Okay, lets go." She told Valese. They went to her apartment via walking and talked about how they came upon the job, Meigami telling her story of course, the wrong door.

After they finished discussing the story of how Meigami came opun her job, they continued with small talk, about the weather and how their morning had been. They arrived with about forty-five minutes left in their break. They entered the building and walked towards the stairs. "Sorry about this, the last time I checked the elevator was broken and I don't think that it was fixed this soon. Im sorry, but my apartment is all the way on the top floor..." Meigami said as her hand started to reach for the had rale.

"Oh no look, its fixed, than gosh, I don't think I could make it." Valese said as she pointed to the elevator to their left against the wall.

"Oh what do you! But hey, I know I'm definately happy, this is my faverite elevator." Meigami said as she stepped in.

"Why is that?" Valese asked as she turned to her new co-worker.

_"What you gonna do with al that junk, all that junk inside that trunk!"_

"That's why..." Meigami said, the girls started laughing and just like with her brother, they started to dance stupidly.

But as soon as the doors opened on the top floor, it was as if they hadn't moved a muscle. Meigami led her to her apartment. Once they were in, Valese went and sat on the couch while Meigami went and got two sodas out of the fridge, "grapette."

"So Valese, what did you do before this job?" Meigami asked Valese as she walked over to join her friend on the couch. "Before this, I used to live in West City. There was this guy and well, I used to think of him as an angel. But then he turned into a bit of a flake. He always was either 'sick' or something always came up. I thought I would marry him, but obviously that didn't work; So once I got out of High School I moved here to Tokyo, you know, a fresh start, back home everyone thought I was an air-head..."

"Now I wonder why they thought that?" Meigami said sarcastically, Valese didn't catch it though. 'Now why does that sound familiar, getting sick all of the sudden and having something come up...' Meigami thought. "Oh and sorry bout the lack of a television. If it weren't for me getting that job I would probably be in the gutter right now." Meigami finished.

"Oh my God! That's horrible, but surely you have some family willing to take you in..."

"Unfortunately, they kicked me out. It hate them, I don't even want to think about them right no. Except for my younger brother, he's on my side. He's the only one on my side. He's ten, almost eleven. He's the only one on my side, the one who isn't being over emotional or anything." Meigami said with a smile on her face brought on by the thought of her little brother, so lovable.

"That's horrible, but if you ever need anything or a place to stay, you can always count on me!" Valese said not believing what she was hearing.

"Thanks, now lets go, from my house its like fifteen to twenty minutes, lets go. Its our first day and I doubt the boss would like it, it sorta says lazy, you know?" Meigami said.

"I guess so. Maybe we _should_ go..."

Both girls started towards the door and down the to the entrance of the building. As the girls were walking on the side walk, they passed a television store, a couple of T.V.'s on display in the window. They were showing the news. "Today, Capsule Corp. has released a new capsule. This new capsule had the ability to conserve foods and such items." The anchor said while there was a scene of the headquarters on a box in the corner of the screen. Meigami looked sullenly at the screen. 'I miss them, but I can't really take a trip or anything right to visit them. At least not until I can stand on my own to legs steadily and until I get settled anyways...' Valese noticed her new friend started to look down at the floor looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Meigami?" She asked. "Huh? Im, Im sorry, nothing's wrong, Im just thinking about something." Meigami said. Valese then responded. "About your family?" Meigami looked at her " Oh no, I'm over them, they can all drop dead, save my brother. Im just thinking about some old friends. I miss them, but I can't visit them until I get stable, you know what I'm saying?" Valese looked at her in empathy. "Yeah, I do... We better hurry and get back."  
This went on for about the next week, not the actual conversation, but the routine.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or DBGT

Read  
and  
**Review**

A Different Beginning  
Chapter 13  
by: gcdv

A couple of weeks later, Meigami was in front of her apartment with five paper bags full of groceries. She was struggling, trying to fiddle around her pocket for the keys. You could hear her grunting trying to hold all five bags without dropping them, especially the one with the eggs. She was finally able to get the door open. But she wasn't able to turn on the light, so she was tumbling and stumbling until she reached the counter and put the bags down, _then_ she went and turned on the lights. She went back in the kitchen and started to put away the groceries. She was so happy. She had already started to fill up her apartment. She had gotten new covers for her bed. She now had a white comforter that had lime green covers over it, and it folded a bit at the top. The pillow cases were a lime green too. She had a wooden bureau that is across her bed on the opposite wall. On top of it there was a television. Next to the television she had some lip gloss and blush, beauty supplies, though she rarely used it, just for special occasions, and only lightly. She had a lime green carpet in front of the bed. The entire apartment was hard wood, save for the hallway and living room. A couple of days ago she had bought some paint for the apartment, it was just to grey and too just . . . bad.

She had gotten some soft baby blue to match her covers. Some light purple for the living room. And white paints to cover the off-white in the kitchen to match the black counters and black automatic dishwasher. The other rooms were a light orange was in the guest room and the bathroom was a white with a black sink and bath tub.

KNOCK-KNOCK There was someone at the door. She could just imagine who it was. Behind the door in the hallway was Sota.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Sota asked his big sister. Meigami quickly rushed him inside and gently pushed him onto the black couch. "Sota what have I told you about calling me that?" She said a bit irrate.

"Oh sorry Meigami. I guess I just can't help it . . . " Sota said to his sister.

"Yes I understand, be we can't afford anyone to even suspect what we're up to . . . I didn't mean to snap at you. You understand don't you?" Meigami said with a bit of regret in her voice.

"Its okay, I understand. I really should be more careful I suppose . . . " He said.

"Hey Sota," Meigami said trying to change the subject. 'The last thing I need is my only family being angry with me.' Meigami thought. "What do you want Meigami, you know I'm visiting? But no, you probably have hard labor for me don't you?" Sota said with his arms crossed.

"Sota, I am deeply hurt. I'm your sister, you shouldn't mind helping me . . . " Meigami said in a 'genuinely' hurt voice. She glazed her eyes over s she looked like she was about to cry. She also stuck out her lower lip and made it quiver.

"Oh cut the act! What do you want me to do?" Sota said a bit disgruntled.

"Oh come on Sota, it's really just some 'arts and crafts.'" Meigami said to her little brother.

"Arts and crafts my butt, now what do you want?"

"Okay fine, but here's the deal. You going to help me paint the apartment."

"What!"

"You heard me . . . I'll go and get the paint from the closet, don't even try to leave. I'll catch you trust me."

This earned a grumbling sound from Sota's general direction.

Then Meigami in the hallway in front of the closet, she heard a loud crash coming from the living room . . . 'Sota!' Meigami thought as she dropped the paint can, it opening and spilling all over the floor. She ran down the hall and saw something she hoped to never see again in her life. It was a demon. It was a blood red color. Its body was covered in spikes, giant fangs and ferocious eyes.

"Sota, get over here!" Meigami screamed at her terrified little brother.

He of course ran as fast as he could. Meigami was now pissed beyond belief. It was on thing to attack her, but to attack her little brother, her _ten_ year old brother, _that_ was a mistake. Meigami started to 'growl,' this of course surprised her brother, who had his eyes glued to the monster. He looked in amazement as her hair stated to lightly get whipped around in an unknown concentrated wind or force. She charged for him. Punches were thrown. Kicks were blocked. Then Meigami thought it was time to end it. Every second that that monster was there, her brother was in increasingly more danger. She pulled her hands in a cupped position at her right side. "Kame, ame, ame, a!" She screamed, from her hands a huge blast protruded and the monster was obliterated. Meigami walked over to the spot where there should have been the ashes of the demon, but there was nothing left, nothing. Sota ran to her side. "Wow! Meigami, how did you do that!" Meigami ignored him, she needed to know the damage. She just didn't need this right now. She was saving up for a car and she definitely did not need this! "Meigami!" Sota screamed finally being able to get his sisters attention. "Oh sorry what did you say Sota?"

"How did you do that!" Sota asked screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Huh, oh that? That was nothing. Can you help me clean up this mess, wait never mind, there's to much glass. Can you just go wait in my room and watch some T.V.? I'll call you when I'm done." Meigami said to Sota very nonchalantly. "Okay fine, but when your done you have to tell me everything, promise? No, you don't get a choice, you have to tell me!" Sota finished almost laughingly.

"Whatever, now go before you cut yourself..." Meigami said as she started to carefully clean up the mess.

It was a couple of minutes before she finished picking everything up and properly disposing of them.

"Okay, I'm done, now get back here, we got painting to do!" She shrieked so that there was no way that he could say that he didn't hear her.

"Man that carpets stained..." Meigami added in under her breath.

"I think that is the least of your worries." He said trying to weasel himself out of the task.

"You know, I am getting tired of you smart mouth. Now, I'm sending you home..!"

"What!" He screamed as if there had been a great injustice.

"You're supposed to be telling me how you did that!" He finished

"Yeah well, you brought it on yourself. Now Hut!" She said as if she was a drill sergeant. She rushed him out the door and to the bus stop. The bus arrived and she kissed hm on the forehead goodbye. "Now remember you still have to help me paint tomorrow, got it?" She said in a stern voice.

"Yeah whatever," as the last thing Sota said before the doors closed and he took a seat.

The bus stopped in front of the shrine. He started his Trek up the stairs and started to think as the sky started darkening. 'I can't stand them. Ever since they kicked Kagome out, they have been so bitter. I'm not going to be able to put up with them for much longer.' Sota thought, he was now at the front door. He went in and saw his mother looking at him coldly. "Just where were you! You better not ave been where I think you were!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her, technically, only child. "Well I was! What are you going to do about it!" He screamed, but this only made her even angrier. "How dare you!"

From the outside of the house, you could hear screams of pain mixed with a distinct sound of laughter, yelling and what sounded like a piece of would being smacked... Back with Meigami, she was at home with a pad of paper, trying to assess the damage. 'So there's two 4x4 patches of carpet that need to be replaced. Then there's the sliding glass door and the balcony railing. God! That's a lot of money, and I had finally enough for a car. This is just wrong!' She finished her thoughts. Maybe I can get a loan...

Sota arrived promptly the next day and helped her paint the whole apartment. Except for the living room because of the paint that had spilled.

A second, a minutes, a hour, a day, a week, a month. Sota had arrived in a fully furnished and fully painted apartment. Meigami noticed that he was limping.

"Sota, are you hurt?" She asked, and to her, he answered a bit to quickly.

"No, why would you say that?"

Meigami shrugged it off and got some ice cream in bowl for him. But while she was serving it, she slipped in a sleeping herb that was tasteless, odorless, and safe. He devoured the ice cream and was out like a light. Meigami set him down on the couch. She lifted up his shirt and saw bruises. Huge ones place on him. She could tell which ones were old they were yellow. She saw some new ones by his ribs. She knew that they were new because they were red. And the rest were about four o five days old, those were purple/magenta. She gasped. 'Oh my God! Sota what happened!' Then she lifted his shorts slightly and could already begin to see a huge red one almost the size of her foot. She didn't need to see anymore.

About half an hour he woke up. Meigami was a sitting in the La-Z-Boy that was diagonally of the couch.

"Sota, what happened to you? Don't even try to lie, I already saw the bruises so don't _even_ think about it." Meigami said very seriously.

"You saw? Well it's mom, she crazy I'm telling!" Sota said as he broke down. Meigami sat on the couch and couch and put his head on her lap and she started to tub his head softly trying to calm him down.

"Sota, is it because of me?"

"Yes, but I don't care..."

"Sota, how would you like to live here?"

"I would love it!" He said as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well, you can tell child protective services and they'll take you away and then I can adopt you.."

"Yeah, but won't that seem weird? Technically you're a stranger..."

"No, I'm a legal 18 year old who is interested in children..."

"Ohhh, right of course."

Then they started laughing. "How about you stay here tonight, you can sleep in the guest room and I can take you to school before I head off to work. I'll call Mrs. Higurashi and tell her you fell asleep. Then, when you get home, all you have to do is wait for me after school at home. I'll give you my keys since you get home before I do. Then I'll walk you home so she can't hurt you.

"Woo-Hoo!" He said playfully.

"Okay, now excuse me while I go make a phone call." Meigami said as she got up and walked to the kitchen and got the wireless.

In the kitchen, Meigami called her mo- Mrs. Higurashi.

_"Hello, who is this?"_ Mrs. Higurashi said over the phone not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Mrs. Higurashi. This Meigami-" She started but was interrupted.

_"What do you want! And where is my son! I know he's with you!"_

"I am trying to tell you, don't yell at me because you definitely don't know me like that!"

_"You little-"_

"Like I was saying," she said as she interrupted the woman on the other end of the phone. "Sota is here, he fell asleep on the couch. I'm not going to wake him up so I'm just going to put him in the guest room or something. Tomorrow I'm taking to him school in the morning so don't even worry about that. I'm giving him a key to the apartment so you don't need to worry. That's all I had to say and that's why I called."

_"You little, you probably forced him to stay with you didn't you! I should report you to the authorities, but being the_ very _kind person that I am, I'm not."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever bitch." And Meigami hung up and walked back to the living room where her little brother was.

"Okay Sota, its all set. Here, let me get you to the guest room. The bathroom is right next it just so you know." She said as she walked to the guest room. Hey went in and it showed a bed that had blue sheets with blue sheets and a matching comforter. "Thanks Meigami, your he best." Sota said and jumped into the bed. "Hey Sota, you better get some sleep, wake up is around 5:50-6:10, okay?" She asked so that her brother knew by what time he _had_ to get up in the morning.

"What do you want for dinner? How about some burgers? There's a fast food joint down the street. I can walk over and get some." Meigami said.

"Sure."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to burgers a soda and some fries."

"No desert?"

"I can have desert! I want a pie, uhhh, apple!"

"Got it, I'll be right back, lock the door behind me, bye" Meigami finished as she exited the apartment and went to get the food. By this the time she left it was dark and she didn't really like the fact that she was the _only_ one on the sidewalk that particular night. As she was walking down the sidewalk on the empty, she started to get a bad feeling. Something just didn't seem right. 'I feel like I'm in the worlds cheesiest cliche.' She though as she saw the burger joint down the street.

As she entered the food establishment, she felt the cool air conditioning hit her and bring a cool feeling to her like a blanket. She looked around and saw but one person, and they were behind the cash register. She ordered her food and paid the man, she moved to the end of the counter awaiting for her food to arrive. About five minutes passed before she got her food. It was in a white paper bag with the 'restaurants' logo in red. As she walked back out to the sidewalk she started to get that cliche feeling again. 'A girl by herself on a dark empty sidewalk in the city... what will happen next? Coming to theaters everywhere on the 28th, find out the horror of cheesy feelings. Ughh, so cheesy.' Meigami thought in the movie preview/announcement's voice. But of course she couldn't have a normal day for once in her life. No, some things had to come along and ruin her so far, terrible, night. Some thugs had stepped out of the ally that she had just passed, she turned around to see what it was that had made a stomping noise.

"Hey thee pretty girly, where you 'goin'" One of th thugs said to her, while indecently eyeing her. Meigami could tell though that he was drunk by the way his words were slurred together; and the fact that he was having a hard time keeping his balance.

"Where I'm going does not have any interest for you." And she started to walk off back to the apartment.

"Okay, you can go, but first you have to do something for me..." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Meigami asked in a very annoyed voice.

"This," he said and kissed her full on the mouth and grabbed her arms. He was pushing her into the ally as she was trying to struggle away, but just buying her time till they were in the ally so no one would see her. They were barley I the ally before he started to out his hand under and up her shirt. But now they were in, and there was some hell to pay... Needless to say that she was pissed, this guy was trying to rape her, and have his little buddy's watch. All of the sudden she stopped struggling which made the guy smirk.

"What, you finally realize how much you want me?" He said drunkenly. She nodded and returned the kiss, making the guys hoot, cheering their leader on. She wrapped her arms around him sliding her hands don a little further down, a little further down, a little further down, a little further down. The thug deepening the kiss by her actions. But then, BAM! She had hit him in a very sensitive area. All of the other thugs gasped in her actions. She grabbed him hard and squeezed.

"AAAAA!" He screamed in pain.

"What's wrong darling? Don't you want it rough, don't you like it rough? I'm sure that you would have been just as rough with me, and I'm sure that I would have liked it?" She said in a mocking voice, almost a naive one.

"AH! You little whor-"

"What? I didn't hear you." Meigami said and she started to loosen the grip, but only to quickly tighten and to twist the hand, making the man scream even more. "But honey, sweety, really, I honestly thought you liked it rough. Aren't you a man?" She said again. The leaders friends were about to pounce her when she tightened her grip even more, making the leaders screams be heard for at least a mile, which of course made the other men back off. "Now, sweety, is that really any way to make a good impression? Pulling me into an ally with the food I got for me and my brother who's waiting for me back where I live then have your little friends try and attack me?"

"Let GO!"

"Now you see I can't do that, you might do something you'll make me regret later on."

"I prOMIse I WOOONN't do anYTHING! Just Let ME GO!" He screamed

"Promise? I don't want to have to hurt you."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" He screamed in extreme pain.

"Okay," Meigami said in almost a childish voice. She let go and went to pick up the burger bag when in the corner of her eye she saw one of them approach her as if he was really going to do something, she looked sharply at him and he backed off. She smiled as if nothing had happened and said good bye to their boss who was passed out on the floor breathing very deeply and sweating.

Meigami finally arrived at her apartment and went upstairs to her door and went in. She saw Sota watching T.V. laying down on the couch. "What took you so long?" He asked her. "Oh, I ran into somebody and they didn't want to leave me alone so I had to take care fo them. Here's the food." She said as she washed her hands and got two plates. She started to unwrap the burgers and putting them on the plate along with th fries and ketchup. She brought the two plates to the couch along with Sota's apple pie and the plastic fork that it came with. "Here you go you lazy bum." She said jokingly as she handed him his plate and sat down next to him taking the remote and started to watch a movie. Once he finished his plate he set it on the floor and started to lean on his sisters shoulder. After a couple of minutes, his full stomach had started to catch up to him and he started to doze off until finally he fell asleep. She then picked him up as if he were a baby and set him on the bed in the guest room. She kissed him on the forehead and went to bed herself.

The next morning Meigami woke up at 5:46. She used her bathroom, it turns out there was a bathroom in her room, someone had put ugly wallpaper over it and she found the door when she was removing the wallpaper off of all the walls, the kitchen, the living room, the guest room, her room, and both bathrooms now. She was ready to go, she was dressed in a Bimini Blue lace halter with some beige capris. She had decided to dress down to work, all she did in reality was sit and draw, the most that ever happened to her was getting pencil all over the side of her arm and hand. It was now around 6:15. She then went to the guest room and woke up Sota. "Hey Sota wake up," which he did. "Last night I went downstairs and cleaned your uniform, so its not dirty or 'notin.'" Sota thanked her and got dressed.

Back with the Chi Chi and her son, he was contemplating on wether he should really go or not. He felt as if he should, but it was her life and if she needed help she would ask wouln't she... This was so confusing to him. His mother saw him sitting on the couch thinking deeply about something. "What's wrong honey, is something wrong? I was almost sure you would go see if she is alright..." She said as she sat down next to him. "I was, but I don't know if I should, after all it is her life, if she needed help she would ask, wouldn't she?" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm not so sure, I mean, what if she can't. She may not want to burden you or anyone else, you know how that girl gets."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go, atleast not yet. I'll wait and see how things work out."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Chi Chi said a bit disappointed that she would not be getting new grandchildren any time soon and ended the conversation.

gcdv: OMG! I'M SO HAPPY! First of happy fourth of July! second... If you read any of ma other stories u know that ma computer crashed n that I lost this chapter! But, it turns out that I emailed it to myself so that I could work on it in my room! SOOOOOOOOO HERE IT IS! Im so brilliant... btw. thank you to ma _only_ reviewers:


End file.
